


Ghost Stories

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: At a camping trip to celebrate the end of their senior year, the original Hamilfam gang try to spook each other with stories.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. Spooky

 

            “And they never found the body.”

            “That was so lame.” Alexander snatched the flashlight away from Hercules. “Ooh, a body went missing, big whoop.”

            “Alright, Stephen King, you tell a story then,” Herc replied.

            “Don’t ask him to tell you a story, he’ll just go into a long-winded rant about the government and politics,” Aaron warned.

            “Well, you know what’s scary, Burr, our flawed system.” Alexander shot back. “And when…”

            “…I become president I’ll change everything.” The rest of the group droned on the words they’d all heard from the teenager before.

            “Hey, he’d make a good president.” John defended his boyfriend.

            Eliza smiled and cuddled closer to him. “That’s right, Laurens, we’ll be the first lady and first husband to the world’s greatest president.”

            “Barf.” Peggy made a gagging noise from across the bonfire. “Hand me the flashlight, I’ve got a freaky one.”

            “Baby Peggy, you’re not even supposed to be on this trip. You’re still a sophomore.” Angelica scolded and intercepted the flashlight.

            “Oh yeah? You already graduated so what are you doing here?” She retorted.

            “I’m being a supportive girlfriend,” Angelica answered and wrapped an arm around Maria.

            “I hate being the tenth wheel,” Peggy grumbled.

            “Well, at least you make it even.” Hercules ruffled the youngest Schuyler’s hair.

            “Excuse me, but I’m supposed to be scared right now. I could fall asleep, I want to be so scared I won’t even want to sleep.” Theodosia interrupted.

            “Well we could do other things to keep us awake.” Aaron quipped cheekily. He laughed as he received a marshmallow thrown in his face.

            “Hey, we’re sharing a tent with you two so keep it in your pants,” Angelica warned.

            “Anyone who has a good ghost story, just tell it,” John said.

            “Well I know one but it only makes sense in French,” Lafayette said.

            “Moving on because that makes no logical sense.”

            “I’ve got one.” Eliza raised her hand.

            “Really?” Maria looked surprised.

            She looked confused. “What?”

            “Well, you’re not…” Hercules shrugged, “the typical horror movie audience.” He tried to explain carefully.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Eliza put her hands on her hips.

            “He’s got a point, Betsey, what was the scariest movie you’ve seen?” Alexander asked. “And please don’t say, Harry Potter.”

            She opened her mouth but closed it. “That has nothing to do with ghost stories. I went to summer camp, so I have good ones to tell. Do you want to hear it or not?”

            “Let her say it, I want to hear it,” Theodosia said.

            Eliza smiled at her friend. “Okay, so there was this cabin….”


End file.
